wndndfandomcom-20200214-history
04.02 - "Story Time with Blak"
The party finally all arrived at the Black Antlers, and after standing around outside debating the actual name of the tavern, enter the building to meet up with Leosin. Leosin is found sitting at a table with a large armored dwarf named Onthar Frume, who is a member of the order of the gauntlet - Retired adventurers trying to make the world a better place. Introductions are made, and as the party is introducing themselves, Leosin pulled Brynne aside and revealed that he wanted the party to impress Onthar, because his group is wealthy and can help fund this campaign against the dragon cultists. He loves stories and feats of daring-do, Leosin told her. Brynne headed to the bar and fixed him up with some gin, making arrangements for some gambling to be done on an arm wraslin’ match between sir hector and Bismark. Bismark handily destroys sir hector. Then, as the group settled into seats around Onthar's table, the lights dimmed, and Blak told the amazing story of the party saving Greenest, attacking the raider's camp, and liberating the dragon eggs (with only minimal exaggerations). "Oh, I LOVE reports, those are my favorite part." said Ontharr as Blak told of them reporting back to Nighthill. Bismark used his thaumaturgy to add sound effects, adding immersion to the story. everyone in the tavern was held in the spell of the wondrous tale, and Onthar was more than happy to help the group by securing funding for them to ride on a merchant boat to Baldur's Gate. After their meeting, they agrees to meet up around noon of the next day. Several party members headed to the mule and pickle after Gamble sold the show to them telling them he had tickets to the show. After the show, which Gamble sneakily exited right before, everyone was mentally scarred. Apostrofae cast speak with animals and asked the donkey if they are forcing him do this. “Honestly, man, this is my favorite night of the week.” was its response. Everyone returned to their respective rooms in silence and had a hard time getting to sleep after that. The next day the party boarded Onthar’s boat heading to Baldur’s Gate, Bismark giving Apostrofae the leather dress he'd been working on, and arrived at Baldur's Gate in a couple days. Entering the bustling city, the group discussed Leosin's recommendation that they disguise themselves, so the party made arrangements to do so. They made their way to the black gate where they talked to Aiken Selebon, and then passed through the market on their way to the merchant trains, looking for a job postings board. Everyone put their best foot forward in trying to wow the potential employers with their skills, and then awaited word from the merchant trains as to whether or not they would be hired on. Using the recommended job posting board that Selebon told them about about at the Black Gate, the party eventually met Leda Widris - A large and imposing woman, with short, cropped, black hair and with a stern surprisingly pleasant smile. She identified herself as the Guard Captain set for the next available trip to Waterdeep, and informed them that the next two merchant trains were already booked full for hired out guards. "Unless you want to pay to be a traveler on someone's wagon, in which space is already a premium, I doubt you'll even head out for the next 4 days. There are a few spots available among the merchant train guard and I know a few merchants are still looking for personal bodyguards." "The long haul coastal merchant trains usually have a small wagon for the guards equipment and basic repair, and about a dozen guards go with the train. The merchants all chip in as part of a fee. Then the wealthier merchants will sometimes hire on entertainment or personal guards themselves. A large group is LESS likely to be assaulted on the long and dangerous journey." Taking the names of those in the party (some of which were aliased) she got some basic information about their history and what skills they had in their interview. It was clear that having Selebon in their corner was a reliable way to get hired on as a standard guard or be recommended for bodyguard detail. Based on the information she gathered, Able, Brynne and Bismark were flagged for the shortlist to be personal bodyguards. She let Gamble know that more than likely no one will take on his services in this group as long travels with tieflings usually mean more than a little chaos, however . . .sometimes guards quit or die on the road and replacements are needed. During her interview. A'postrofae regaled Leda with the story of the Donkey Show and she couldn't help but laugh and let her know that she is aware that a moon elf merchant who is very particular on how her animals are treated, who might actually be interested in her direct services. The long haul coastal merchant trains usually have a small wagon for the guards equipment and basic repair, and about a dozen guards go with the train. The merchants all chip in as part of a fee. Then the wealthier merchants will sometimes hire on entertainment or personal guards themselves. A large group is LESS likely to be assaulted on the long and dangerous journey. When asked about changes around the gate and magical weapons and armor specifically, she told Bismark that he should probably check Purvis' Patio for items for sale, and no she has no idea why it was named as such. She then warned him that items are NOT cheap. magical items are of course coveted by the wealthy here and as such carry a steep price. Blak was then told that more than likely the merchants might chip in on paying him as an entertainer, but not to expect much. Able requested to bring his unit's cook (Apos) along at his own expense Leda looked at him. "Look, it's your paycheck, I don't care what you do with the money, but unless Edhelri (the moon elf) takes a liking to your young . . . extremely open minded friend . . . don't forget rations and gear out there. I know you served in the Companies up north, but you'd be surprised what people forget until there already a week or two out on the road." Able remembers his lack of crossbow bolts in Greenest. "Don't worry about me boss. My middle name is 'Prepared' " "... You want me to write that down and call you on it later when you invariably fuck up like all soldiers do?" Leda asked with a wry crack of a smile Able returned the smile. "We're gonna get along just fine" 04.02